Takeru
|image = |descr = Box Art |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games Rare |platforms = Bandai CD Revolution |genre = Racing |released = |modes = 4 Players |ratings = K-A for Kids To Adults |media = }} Takeru & Hikari Racing is a kart racing video game featuring characters from the Takeru & Hikari series developed by Namco, Sega, Azumanga Interactive, and Treadure published by Bandai Namco Games, and co-published by Rare for the Bandai CD Revolution. A racing game like Azumanga Daioh Racing, Takeru & Hikari Racing also has a distinctive adventure mode. In the game, a player can choose to drive a car, hovercraft, or aeroplane, though a certain level may require that the player picks one of these. The game is nearly similar to Diddy Kong Racing for the Nintendo 64. Except the sound effects are changed. Plot Takeru, Hikari, Mikan, and their friends go on a vacation to an island to do a competition race against each other. Sumire and Wakako claim that they are gonna win the race by cheating. They send out 4 other students from Mikan's school to challenge against the players in the race. They eventually beat the 4 students and confront Sumire and Wakako themselves to a race and defeat them. Shortly afterwards, Sumire and Wakako decided to do a second race against our main characters of the game, but eventually lost the second time. They realize that cheating is not the way to go in racing and have learn their manners. Gameplay The island consists of five interconnected worlds, Tropic Domain, Snowy Hill, Chan Island, Digi-Forest, and Fun Land. Each world contains four race tracks, an unlockable battle stage and a race against a boss character. Depending on the race track, players may have a choice of using a car, hovercraft or plane, and sometimes all three. Each race track contains boosters to racers that cross them, and balloons of various colours that provide powerups to racers. If the player beats Sumire in Fun Land and obtains the amulet pieces and gets all of the gold medals, the player will be able to play in a mode called Adventure 2. In this mode, all of the balloons are silver and the tracks are flipped from left to right. Along with the much sharper difficulty curve, the silver coins are also placed in different locations in each track, often in harder to reach places. Vehicles There are three different vehicles on Takeru & Hikari Racing: the car, the plane and the hovercraft. The hovercraft is the best at speed with the ability of bouncing but lacks acceleration and turning. The plane is good at accelerating and turning but is slowest at speed. The car is an all-round vehicle except on sand where its speed is then comparable to that of the plane. Playable Characters There are 10 playable characters at the start of the game: There are also 2 non-playable characters who can by unlocked after beating the game 100%: Note "Miss Dreamer" from the album "Beyond" by Kiyotaka Sugiyama is used for the ending credits, but it a newly recorded version with a female singer. Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Racing Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games